


and with one kiss (you inspired a fire of devotion)

by a_b028



Series: of monsters and men [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Asgardian Jongin, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jongin is based on Thor, Jotun Kyungsoo, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Mild Smut, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Promises, author knows nothing about fighting, but writes about it anyway, half of the fic, jongin is staring for like, like blink and you will miss it, they fight and then kiss and thats it thats the fic, witch kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: “You asked me about being a sorcerer, about the wolf. You called me a pretty runt, threatened to kill and accused of treason to which I admit, gladly even,” he grabs the lapels of Jongin’s coat, “But you didn’t ask me about my name. It’s Kyungsoo, if Asgard’s second prince is interested enough to know or, Norns forbid, remember it.”or kaisoo norse mythology au no one asked for





	and with one kiss (you inspired a fire of devotion)

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this because I couldn't believe that there's not a single norse mythology au in kaisoo fandom so I mixed my knowledge of it with mcu and got this; the title is taken from Florence + The Machine 'What Kind Of Man'
> 
> I apologize for all mistakes - English is not my first language
> 
> quick notes:
> 
> Jotunheim - the land of giants, here cold, barren, full of snow [frost giants, huge, red-eyed and blue, ugly, bald and have horns - runts are close to human height; they are intersex and can bear children];
> 
> Asgard - the land of main gods [like odin, thor; creatures here are human-alike]
> 
> Midgard - land of humans 
> 
> characters mentioned- the All-Father [here obviously not Odin], Watcher [Heimdall, here also not him], Valkyries

Jongin’s fur-coated boots creak on white snow of Jotunheimm, despite them being thick and well-made his toes are freezing – every part of him is freezing.

He looks around and the only thing he sees are trees and rocks and white, white snow that hurts his vision when he stares at it too long. He feels like he is walking around the same rock and the same tree for nth time – maybe he is – but he walks further, further into the woods to face the unknown, Mjolnir heavy on his belt.

He made a bet earlier with his dear friend Chanyeol, that he will hunt down that dire wolf that eats up animals or harms Jotnars. They say it’s a big one, huge even, and that’s it’s very clever one, too clever for foolish jotun hunters to kill so it’s roaming the woods on its and causes mayhem daily. Jongin cannot bring himself to think that Jotnar are unable to hunt and kill one animal, _one_. These are _giants_, feral, rough and literally made for killing. What seems to be a problem?

Maybe the creature is too small for their huge palms? Maybe they arrows or spears are too big to kill it?

Alas, Jongin turns around and walks in a different direction than the one he came from, he can see his own steps on the snow and they seem to mingle and blend on it together. It’s been four days and there’s still no trace of that wolf. He sighs.

He walks around for what feels like hours and could be minutes at most, and his eyes catch a view of something that looks like a small, abandoned cave. He should know better than to walk into it, but he is known to be a curious person and he is tired and sore and cold, and it looks like it could serve as a shelter for a few moments.

He throws a few rocks before stepping inside and the only thing he can hear was silence, so that much is good. He makes a torch out of his supplies and lights it up, takes a deep breath and starts walking. After a few steps he notices that the cave is much larger than he thought, and that’s not really a cave but more like a big corridor that gets thinner and thinner the further one goes.

It seems that Jotunheim is like a one, big road that leads to nowhere.

He notices that there’s light cracking at the end of it, so Jongin walks further and further until he reaches a small opening that could barely fit a person of his size. If there’s a place similar to this, or if it’s the one where dire wolf hides, then no wonder that no frost giant was able to reach the beast.

He slides inside and immediately notices that he is in much bigger space than the cave or the corridor, and that it’s no cave, but a small _lake_. He can see Jotunheim’s sky through the ceiling, the light from it is enough to light up the whole space, but he keeps his torch lit.

He walks around the around the water to check for any signs of a living creature but finds none. Lakes on Jotunheim are tricky things, one could look like a pond but be so deep that it end is in Helheim; Jongin wants to dip his hand in it, check it, but what’s left of his common sense tells him that it’s not wise and for once in his life he listens.

He looks around and notices that the cave has a few nooks and crannies, but they are small and look untouched so Jongin doesn’t bother himself with checking.

He allows himself to crouch down and lean against the wall, he takes another deep breath and warms his hands around the little flame he is holding between his thighs. He doesn’t feel safe enough to sleep here, so he keeps his eyes and ears open.

But the cave has a very lulling atmosphere, and he is tired, very, very tired.

A sound wakes him, which is weird because normally it takes at least two servants or one Baekhyun to wake him up from his slumber. He opens his eyes slowly but makes no move.

He sees the source of the sound, which is a big, black wolf; it looks almost normal, except for its huge mouth and even bigger teeth - it looks like it's smiling, mocking him from afar. Meeting it here isn't really surprising, considering his dumb luck. He has no idea wherever or no it’s the creature he’s searching for, but a wolf is a wolf and the fur from it will make another good pair of boots for him.

He wonders how it didn’t attack him – maybe it thought that he was dead and unworthy of its attention? Maybe it didn’t notice him? He supposes that it doesn’t matter, he is alive and well and that’s all that matters. He thinks about his chances; he is leaning, crouching against the wall, he has been in this position for a long time (it’s cold, his torch is dimmed) and his legs are numb.

The beast is drinking from the lake, so its focus is not on Jongin. Mjolnir is too far away from him and it’d too much of a fuss to use it in such small space, but he has a sharpened knife hidden inside his coat that if aimed well, could kill or at least cripple the wolf enough to finish its life later. He decides that if he is to die here, in this small cave where no one would be able to find him then so be it. Maybe a sweet Valkyrie will carry him to Vallhalla for the sacrifice he made to keep innocent, stupid jotuns safe.

He moves a little away from the wall, still crouching, and moves to take his knife from inside of his coat. Black wolf didn’t notice him and it’s head is still focused on the dark water. He gets even closer, his knife finally out and he aims and he is about to throw the knife and bash it’s skull with it when–

–when a pair of cold, cold hands wraps around his neck, forcing him to drop his knife and fall onto his knees. The beast finally looks up, it’s eyes focused on whatever caused the sudden noise.

Cold hands squeeze harder, fingers with sharp nails digging into his throat, “There’s no place for you here, Asgardian.”

Jongin opens his mouth and tries to crank his neck enough to see his attacker, but the hold is too strong and he sits still, facing the wolf on the other side of the lake. “I mean no harm.”

He thinks who it might be, the one who attacked him. The voice is deep and low, it has to be a man. It cannot be a jotun, too small to fit here and he is directly touching his neck; a touch of a jotun burns flesh till it’s dead. Maybe a lone witch or a traveller? He wonders how the creature got his hands around his bare skin, too, since when he was settling down he was covered in all types of furs and scarves.

“No harm?” The voice mocks, “It’s not what I’ve seen.”

“I–,” he begins but finds his tongue stuck, “I tried to defend myself.”

“From what?” The man asks and moves one hand from Jongin’s neck to his chin, “No one attacked you.”

“There’s a wolf,” he replies quietly.

“It wasn’t attacking you.”

“But it could,” he cries out quietly, “I had to be quicker.”

The other man yanks Jongin’s head to make him look up. He does and meets a pair of red, empty eyes. A jotun runt, then. “I know you, Asgardian. You were sent here to kill it – for _fun_.”

Jongin opens his mouth again but no sound leaves his mouth. He stares, instead, at the creature – jotun – face. His eyes are the most noticeable thing about his face – blank, big and red, like rubies his mother likes to wear, adorned by long lashes. He’s got a nice pair of lips, too, plush and almost violet; his skin is pale blue, a shade he has never seen on a jotun and he bears marks of a house Jongin doesn’t know. And he has _hair_, black and thick. There’s a pair of beautifully shaped horns, curled around his head; he is alluring.

“Not for fun,” he manages to say, awestruck by his attacker’s beauty, “I wanted to help the jotuns in the village, this beast,” he drags his eyes back to the wolf, “is eating their animals and hurts innocent.”

“Lies,” the jotun replies simply, “You care little about Jotnar, you just wanted to win a bet you made with your friend,” he presses harder when he notices that Jongin wants to argue, “I have eyes and ears, and there’s a talk in the village about a great As that will finally end the mayhem that the wolf causes.”

“I’ve never seen you amongst the frost giants,” he finally moves his hands and tries to grab at the palms that are holding him. His struggling brings no effect, the jotun is merciless.

“I am no giant,” he lets go of Jongin’s throat and grabs his hair instead, turning him around to face him as he pleases.

Jongin is still on his knees but this position gives him more abilities, “A runt then,” he begins, knowing that being called a runt is an insult, “Unwanted and abandoned by his own kin.”

“Hardly,” he replies with bored expression. Jongin stares at him and feels like he’s being enchanted, “You will leave, and you will never come back.”

Jongin makes a quick move and using all of his remaining strength grabs the other man by wrists, pushing him down and locking in a crushing hold with his thighs. His imagination travels far, far away from this moment and he sees himself lying with this beautiful creature in a soft bed back at the palace. He heard that jotuns have both cunt and cock – well, even if it’s not true he would make a fine lay, “You have a very pretty face, runt, but I’ll kill you if I have to,” he stares at him, “Or maybe make another use of you.”

There’s a sharp smile on jotun’s face, “Lust-filled fool,” he says, “You forget that even if I am small, I am still a creature of winter and frost.”

Jongin doesn’t have time to proceed the words because suddenly his hands – that are still holding the other man down – burn. Burn, as if he was touching a real jotun. He gasps and tries to snatch them away but the jotun grabs them back, “What?” he coos, “Suddenly you don’t want to touch me?”

“You are a runt,” he cries out as he feels and sees the flesh on his arms blackening, _dying_, “Y-you shouldn’t be able to do that.”

He rolls his eyes, “Surprise,” he finally takes mercy on Jongin and lets go of his wrists. Jongin lies down next to him and holds his arms close to himself, his vision blurred with tears.

Before he can stop himself he says, “That’s treason,” he tries to sit up, “You are hurting Asgard’s second prince–“

“You are still talking,” jotun wonders aloud, setting his bare foot on Jongin’s chest and stomping, _hard_, “Use a healing ointment at this frostbite and never come back here again.”

Jongin coughs and takes a deep breath when the foot leaves, he arches his back and sees that the jotun is now petting the wolf – he forgot that the beast is present, “Why is this wolf life more important than the life of a prince?”

“I took care of him when he was little,” he replies simply. Jongin wonders how he isn’t out of breath after their fight, “And taught him how to steal, so he steals food for me from the farm. And you? You are nothing but a fool that wondered too far away from his home.”

“You should’ve teach him how to hunt, not steal,” he coughs again and rolls onto his stomach and then knees. Jotun watches.

“He knows how to hunt,” he shrugs his shoulders, “Stealing is more fun to him.”

Jongin breaks the silence that settled between them, “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You are a runt,” he breathes, “Runts are unable to leave frostbites – and the first time you held me down you didn’t hurt me.”

“Some runts can do this,” he replies and stares at Jongin with an unimpressed glare.

“No, they can’t,” Jongin sits up, “Are you a witch?” He asks, but the other male just looks at him as if he grew out a second head, “Answer me, runt.”

Anger flashes on jotun’s face, “You are so arrogant it’s sickening,” he snarls and walks back to Jongin, “I beat you and froze you over and yet you still call me a runt and demand answers from me. _Demand_. You are in no position to demand anything.”

“Why should I be kind to you when you attacked me first,” he wheezes, “You most likely broke my ribs and I don’t even know your name.”

“You asked me about being a sorcerer, about the wolf, you called me a pretty runt, threatened to kill and accused of treason to which I admit, gladly even,” he grabs the lapels of Jongin’s coat, “But you didn’t ask me about my name. It’s Kyungsoo, if Asgard’s second prince is interested enough to know, or Norns forbid, remember it.”

Shame goes through Jongin and he bends his head, “Well, you _are_ pretty.”

Kyungsoo, _Kyung_-_soo_, rolls his eyes and sighs deeply. Suddenly, Kyungsoo touches his forehead and there’s a thick, red vapour surrounding both of them and Jongin feels himself going back to life – his arms and ribs are healing and his legs aren’t hurting.

“So you are a sorcerer,” Jongin says, amused, and pats himself on the chest as if to check his insides, “Thank you.”

“So you are capable of manners,” Kyungsoo replies, equally amused. He stands up and straightens his clothes – Jongin didn’t notice, but he is wearing a light tunic and breeches – and turns around, presumably to leave.

“Where are you going?” He asks and stands up as well.

“It’s none of your concern,” he shrugs and makes a sound akin to whistle, the wolf gets up and gives Jongin a glare, moving after Kyungsoo. Jongin sees as they both disappear in a small crack, “Stop bothering me and the wolf.”

He sits back on his heels and thinks about what just happened – a jotun runt, Kyungsoo, who was smaller than he, beat his ass for trying to kill his wolf and then revealed himself as a sorcerer and left without a word.

Jongin thinks again, and goes after him.

“Wait,” Jongin calls when he sees a tiny light a few meters away from him, “Kyungsoo, wait.”

Said lights gets further and further away from him and he sighs, feeling ignored. “Please, wait,” he cries out and starts running to catch up with them.

Light stops and Jongin sees Kyungsoo turning around, his hand is up and holding a little flame, “You need something?”

Jongin blushes as he notices the _fed up_ expression on Kyungsoo’s face, “Yeah, uh,” he begins, “I don’t really know where I am, I’ve been walking around in a search of the wolf and got tired and decided that this cave was good enough – it wasn’t, obviously – but I’m lost and I need your help.”

The light flickers, “You are a huntsman and a _prince_,” he says, “It should be easy enough to find your way back.”

“It’s not,” he scratches the back of his head, “Jotunheim’s woods are hard to travel even when you’re experienced.”

“Well,” he sighs, “You should’ve thought about this before you wandered alone into them. And I have better things to do than taking care of you.”

“Just show me way back to the village,” he touches Kyungsoo’s arm, wolf by their feet growls, “And I’ll give you riches and disappear like you want me to.”

“I don’t want your riches; you can call the Watcher, and he’ll bring you back to your precious home,” he snarls and smacks Jongin’s hand away, “Ah,” he gasps mockingly, “I forgot that Realm Eternal turned its back on Jotunheim.”

Jongin scowls, “You speak as if it’s my fault.”

“You sit with people who are responsible at one table.”

“It’s not the same,” he argues.

“Sure it’s not,” the light that Kyungsoo is holding flickers and gets bigger. Jongin notices the other man thoughtful expression, “Fine, I’ll take you to the village; I need to get something from there, anyway.”

Jongin furrows his brows, “Like, a second ago you wanted to dump me back into that lake and now you’ll take me to the village as I wanted?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “The quicker you’ll be out of my hair the better.”

“The road from that cave is around six days,” Kyungsoo says as he packs things into his bag, “But we will go through the mountains, it’s quicker.”

They are in one of Kyungsoo’s temporary huts and Jongin is munching on a piece of cake with berries, “How long?”

“Three days?” Kyungsoo pulls a dark cloak around himself, “At most.”

“Did you travel through them?” he asks, “The mountains, I mean.”

“Once,” he straightens his clothes, “But it’s an easy route, nothing will happen.”

“You sure about that?” Jongin finishes his cake and checks his own bag, “I wouldn’t mind spending six days walking.”

“I would,” Kyungsoo slings his bag around his shoulder and moves to pet the wolf that lies by his foot, “Don’t scowl at me,” he scratches the animal around his ears, “I’ll be back in no time.”

“We are off, then?”

Kyungsoo looks up and stares at Jongin, who immediately gets goosebumps at the sight; jotun’s eyes are as scary as they are beautiful, “We are off.”

“It really isn’t the same,” he says absentmindedly, following Kyungsoo around the woods. What the jotun said earlier bothers him ever since they started their walk, “I’m not responsible for my father’s wars.”

“For the ones in the past no,” he replies, “But I doubt you are any different.”

“I wield Mjolnir,” he pipes in, squeezing the handle settled on his belt, “She wouldn’t choose one that is unworthy of her – surely that means I’m better than my father.”

“It’s just a hammer, not determinant of one’s value as a person.”

“Oh no,” he grunts, “It’s been crafted by dwarves of Svartalfheim and presented to my father, who later gave it to me; It’s a living creature – a great friend to me, not only on battlefield.”

“I don’t want to know wherever or not you are fucking your hammer,” Kyungsoo snorts, “What are you the god of again?”

“I’m not fucking my _hammer_,” he gasps, surprised by runt’s bluntness. Who in their right mind speaks like that to a prince? “And in theory, I’m the God of Thunder.”

“In theory?” Kyungsoo asks and looks up at him – Jongin once again finds himself awestruck.

He sighs, “It’s hard to master my powers sometimes, when I’m fighting.” He doesn’t know why he is telling such things to someone who he just met – he hadn’t even told his parents or brother about his concerns – but there’s something trustable around Kyungsoo so he speaks further, “As if something is blocking them.”

Kyungsoo hums, “The hammer, probably,” he continues, “It’s like a shell that’s holding your power down.”

“But it’s helping me manage the lighting and such when I’m fighting.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees, “But at the same time it’s holding them inside so your powers are weaker and they feel forced.”

He looks at Mjolnir, “I never thought of that.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “Obviously.”

“What were you even doing,” Kyungsoo begins, “In Jotunheim. Seems like a strange place for a person like you to wander through.”

“I needed a change of scenery,” he replies, “And Jotnar need to be checked over once in a while.”

They’ve been walking for a few hours and Kyungsoo hasn’t uttered a word to him, only grunts or half-minded mhm’s. He is trying to start a conversation every once in a while, but every single attempt is dulled before it has a chance to bloom. Jongin is bored.

The landscape they’re passing isn’t entertaining, either. Just trees and rocks – occasionally an animal – but that would be _all_. He hunted down a giant rabbit-alike creature that smells terribly and that he has to carry around; he hopes the meat will be good.

“Don’t you think that we should rest somewhere during the night?” He asks, because it’s been hours and he is tired.

“There’s no night on Jotunheim,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Alright,” he says, “Don’t you think we should rest somewhere?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He does it often; Jongin thinks it’s kind of adorable, “No, we’re are reaching high mountains, there’s no shelter to seek here.”

“Then we should seek it in the mountains,” he shrugs and pulls his coat tighter over himself; it’s cold. “Surely there will be a lone cave that we could use.”

There’s indeed, a lone cave that seems to be fine for a night so, under Jongin’s persuasion they decide to rest here. It’s small, but well secured from cold wind and any unwanted visitors and located at the feet of the mountains they are supposed to cross tomorrow.

“Can you set the fire with your magic?” He asks as he settles down and starts to skin the rabbit – it’s not a rabbit, but it looks like one.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo does a thing with his wrist and fingers and suddenly there’s fire in front of Jongin – out of nowhere, really, because there’s no wood or any other kindling. Magic is fascinating. Kyungsoo is fascinating.

“That’s really interesting,” he says as he sits down closer to the fire, “the thing you do with magic.”

“This?” He does the thing again and there’s a ball of light in his palm, “These are tricks, not magic.”

“You call making a bonfire out of nothing a trick?” Jongin looks at his own hands, one holding the damn rabbit, “I’d like to know such tricks.”

Kyungsoo hmm’s, “Isn’t the All-Father a magic wielder?”

“Aye, he is,” Jongin replies, “My mother is also one.”

“That’s unusual,” Kyungsoo says, “For one to have parent’s with magic abilities and don’t have any real powers.”

Jongin sighs as he finishes skinning the rabbit, “I suppose. As interesting magic is, I’m glad I’m not the one who inherited it – my brother is a sorcerer.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo smiles sadly at him, “Scared of being called an Ergi?”

“Maybe,” he answers. Maybe it’s stupid and selfish of him, but he is glad that he doesn’t have to bear the burden of being called an Ergi, of being treated less like a man and more like a woman, of being ignored and made fun of, “I’m content with being a warrior and the God of Thunder.”

“So sorcerer isn’t a warrior?”

“That’s different,” he is surprised at Kyungsoo’s question, “On Asgard people who wield magic are seen as weaker, on battlefield they are often considered as a plan B.”

“That’s idiocy,” the other male says after a beat, “The All-Father himself is a sorcerer and no one calls him weak.”

“Well–“ he starts but finds that he has no explanations for this, “You are right.”

“Of course I am,” he settles down next to Jongin, “Sorcerers are powerful creatures, they can knock down hundreds of soldiers on battlefield at once – treating them as a plan B is, like I said, idiocy.”

“And yet, Asgard wins almost every war,” he disagrees and looks at Kyungsoo, “And I think I understand why mages and witches are treated like that,” he says carefully, “Yes, they are powerful. But they also create unnecessary chaos and tend to be dangerous.”

“I’m not saying you are wrong about this, but don’t you think they deserve a better treatment than being the plan B and main source of Asgard’s amusement?” Kyungsoo eyes him, “Here in Jotunheim being a mage is more like a job,” he explains, “you know _heal my baby_ or _fix this for me _kind of a job_. _It’s boring, but at least respected. And when or if the time comes, sorcerers help with preparing battle plans, healing and such.”

“On Asgard there are few healers,” he replies with absent mind, “We have golden apples that help us when we are in need.”

“Jotunheim doesn’t have them so we have to help each other in different ways,” Kyungsoo straightens his legs and puts his hands on his tights. Jongin didn’t notice how close they are sitting until now, “It’s nice, when we all come together and everyone present matter.”

Jongin feels his heart squeeze. It’s sad, because despite what Kyungsoo said earlier – that he was _hardly_ bothered by other jotun’s rejection – he doesn’t believe him. He looks lonely, weary.

“What about your parents?” Jongin asks as he settles down into his sleeping bag. The rabbit wasn’t the best thing he ate, but it was fine enough; he is still cold and tired.

Kyungsoo turns around in his own bag, “They died during the war with Asgard. My dam was a sorcerer and sire was a farmer.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes immediately. Kyungsoo seems to be around his age, meaning he was nothing but a child when he lost both of his parents – no one should experience this kind of abandonment, “I shouldn’t have started this topic.”

“It’s fine,” he sighs and closes his eyes, “You didn’t know and It was a long time ago.”

Heavy breathing wakes him up.

He is aching all over from sleeping on the cold stone stone and he is still sleep-hazy but there’s unmistakeable sound of someone – something – breathing heavily.

He turns to see that Kyungsoo is still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by all this noise, and sits up. The cave is empty, thankfully whatever causes the noise is outside – so he stands up and moves to check in a small gap between rocks what it is.

It’s not a pleasant sight.

“Kyungsoo,” he shakes the jotun clothed shoulder – he is not going to risk getting a frostbite, “Kyungsoo, wake up.”

The other male slowly opens his eyes, “What?”

“There’s something outside,” he says frantically, “A creature of sorts; it’s huge and ugly and looks dangerous.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks again, “What creature?”

“More a beast than a creature, the grand Beast of Jotunheim I think,” he shakes his head, “Isn’t it their mating season?”

“It is but,” he sits up and gets his hair out of his face in one, smooth move, “Let me look at it.”

He stands up and shoves Jongin away a little, then moves to the same gap he was looking at earlier, “This can’t be happening,” he whispers.

“What?” He moves to stand next to Kyungsoo, sticking his head next to the jotun’s, “Is it really? The Beast?”

Beasts of Jotunheim are weird and dangerous creatures – much alike the giants. They are huge and heavy, their weight supported by four legs that end with sharp, black claws. It has one head, thankfully, with four black eyes and set of impressive horns that could knock of the strongest warriors. They sleep most of the season, but awoken they are a big threat.

“Why are you so excited?” Kyungsoo hisses, “Do you know how hard is this thing to kill?”

“Yes I know,” he says, “And do you know how much of a trophy it is?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and looks at him as if he grew a second head. The jotun tries to maintain his expression stern and unmoved but Jongin can see the gleam in his eyes, “Have you lost your mind?”

“I killed beasts bigger than this one.” he replies before Kyungsoo manages to put a fight, “I know you want to do it,” he says.

The other male grunts, “No,” he looks into Jongin eyes, “No I don’t.”

“You do,” he almost whines, “I’ve seen the gleam in your eyes.”

“I–” Kyungsoo starts, ”No. I’m not doing anything.”

“So you think it’s better to wait it out?” he asks, “It’s their mating season, what if it’s a female one that is looking for a nest and is not going anywhere? We have enough food to survive three days at most.”

Kyungsoo looks at him weirdly, “If it’s not going away by the evening then we can think of a way to kill it.” He turns his head around and looks through the gap again, his eyes are sparkling, “It’s going to be a bitch to kill, though.”

“You said there’s no night on Jotunheim,” he replies, “How we will know when it’s evening?”

“Did you really ask me this question?” Kyungsoo grunts and raises and elegant eyebrow.

“Well–“

“I’m hoping this thing won’t leave.” Jongin says as he settles down next to the fire pit. They are now secured thanks to a barrier Kyungsoo managed to create, “It’s been quite some time since I brought a trophy home.”

The jotun rolls his eyes, “Don’t get too excited, there’s a big chance it will leave.”

“So, it didn’t leave,” Jongin starts excitedly, staring between the cracks again, “We gotta fight it now.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Alright, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” he asks, “Aren’t we just going to attack it and then bash it’s skull?”

“How many beasts did you kill, again?”

“Plenty,” he replies, “And like I said before, they were even bigger.”

“It’s unbelievable how foolish you can be,” Kyungsoo grunts, “We need a plan how we are going to attack it.”

“Can you create this red vapour that appeared when you were healing me?” Kyungsoo nods, “So you can blind it – and then I could try to paralyze it with lightning. Then we attack it.”

“And you think it’s that easy?”

“Actually, yes.”

“I doubt,” Kyungsoo says and sits down on his knees. He takes a little knife he got out from somewhere, “Here the thing – I’ve read that these creatures have great senses and thick skin. What if it will manage to see us through the fog – or what if your lightning won’t be enough. ” he continues, “We can still try that, though. Also, the neck is its weakest point so we should focus on it and kill it right away.”

“Without any fanfare?”

“Fanfare will come out during the fight,” he replies and stands up, “I can cage it in ice for a moment.”

“And?”

“And you could shatter the ice to confuse it,” he hums, “Then one hit in the head and that’s that. It should be enough.”

“It’s not the masterplan I expected,” he sighs and Kyungsoo slaps him on the back of his head, “But it’s the best we have?” He offers.

“Better this than nothing.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo destroys the barrier and steps to move the stone that served as the entrance before Jongin steps in front of him.

“Let me,” he says and holds Mjolnir up, eyes focused on the stone.

Kyungsoo looks surprised but moves out of the way, “Surely you don’t want to destroy it like this here?”

He smirks, “Watch this,” he aims and throws Mjolnir at the rock. It shatters into medium parts – not small enough to get everywhere but big enough to go through it. Kyungsoo just stares at him with his big eyes and then sighs, making a move with hand to let Jongin go first.

The ugly thing already noticed – well, it was a loud crash – and is looking directly at them. Jongin extends his hand and Mjolnir flies back in; he sees that the red fog that Kyungsoo promised is already starting to show so he doesn’t wait for the jotun and just shots his first blow.

“You were supposed to paralyze it first!” Jongin hears Kyungsoo angry shout but ignores it; he looks at the field where Mjolnir missed the creature’s head and starts running in its direction. He once again holds his hand out for his hammer and jumps to make a blow but misses the beast, it shrieks and with surprising speed starts to jump around – no doubt hoping to crush him down.

He lands a step away from it, shrugging off his shoulders. He doesn’t have much time to recover because the creature turns and starts hitting the ground next to him, he shakes and almost falls down. The key is – almost, because Kyungsoo throws something akin to ice-ball at its wide back and it jerks away with a shout. It shatters, few sparks hitting and hurting Jongin’s face, but he doesn’t notice them, he’s too busy looking at angry Kyungsoo.

“Have you lost your mind?” Echoes in-between empty space around them and the beast howling and thrashing around – more confused than hurt. Jongin, still a little awestruck, manages to hop further from it and aim at it with Mjolnir’s help.

A tall wall of ice stops him, though, and he sees Kyungsoo creating a sort of barrier to separate the thing from them, “What are you doing?” Jongin hisses, “I could’ve stopped it right now.”

“_What are you doing?”_ Kyungsoo snarls and Jongin swears that he sees fire in his ruby eyes, “It was one step from stepping on you.”

He huffs, “I am a _god_,” and throws Mjolnir at the ground so the wall breaks down; both him and Kyungsoo separate and go they own ways – surrounding the creature. Kyungsoo opens his arms, sleeveless now, and Jongin can see ice daggers that stick out of his skin.

He squeezes Mjolnir’s handle tighter.

It’s Kyungsoo who makes the last move by jumping on creature’s back and slitting its throat with one elegant slide of arm. It roars and starts swaying from side to side before falling onto its side with a heavy _thump_.

Jongin stares – he does it a lot since meeting Kyungsoo – and breathes in and out. It wasn’t a long or a particularly hard fight, just messy (he’s cowered in beast’s gore and blood, disgusting). He’s buzzing with excitement as he watches Kyungsoo hop off and examine the fresh corpse; the jotun is equally excited.

“It was old,” Kyungsoo says and hides his back his blades. Even if he too, is cowered in some ugly stuff, it looks hot, “And I think it was searching for a place to die peacefully.”

Jongin hums, “We shortened its struggles, then.”

“Being beaten up with a hammer and magic spells for half an hour,” Kyungsoo snorts, “Asgardian mercy at its finest.”

He whips his head around and glares, “You still got issues about that?”

“Dunno,” Kyungsoo projects a lone stick out of nowhere and starts to poke the beast, “Seemed like the right thing to say.”

“Also,” Jongin starts, “Magic spells were from you.”

“Aye.”

“That’s a little hypocritical, don’t you think?” He asks, more himself than Kyungsoo now because he notices that jotun starts to cut down the creature’s chest, “What even are you doing?”

“Its heart is pretty expensive on the market,” he says simply and cuts deeper, “Oh, it’s still beating.” Jongin grimaces as he sees Kyungsoo pulling out a greenish organ, showing it to Jongin, “Look at its veins, they will be good for treating fever,” he glances at Jongin and shrugs at his expression, “You are a warrior and you are disgusted by a simple organ?”

“Just don’t put it so close to my face,” he winces, “And anyway, how do you know all of that?” 

He shrugs, “My dam left his notes and books for me before he died.”

“Your mother was a male?”

“It’s not mother, it’s dam,” Kyungsoo says, “And yes.”

He wants to ask and confirm wherever or not jotuns have both cunt and cock, but it seems like a wrong thing to ask – especially Kyungsoo, “I’ve been to Jotunheim before and I’ve never heard the term dam.”

Kyungsoo shrugs again, “Maybe you weren’t listening well.”

That could be true – he tends to ignore Jotnar’s banter, “Maybe.” He says and takes a look around. The beast is unmoving, cut open, Kyungsoo is kneeling next to it and still holding that nasty thing; they are both still cowered in gore and that gets him an idea, “Is there a source of water warm enough for us to bathe?”

Kyungsoo stands up, “I think there are hot springs half a day walk from here,” he replies, “In the opposite direction, though.”

“Hot springs _here_? Temperature must be lukewarm, at most,” Jongin sighs but it doesn’t take much for him to agree on going to there, they already wasted a day and the idea of walking around unwashed for another four days or so seems worse.

“This shit smells,” Jongin says and eyes the bag with Beast’s heart; he himself allowed himself to take its one tooth as a trophy.

“Don’t whine,” Kyungsoo scolds him softly.

It’s weird how comfortable Jongin feels around Kyungsoo after like, two days of knowing him.

“It’s the nicest thing I’ve seen in Jotunheim,” he says and doesn’t add a cheesy _after you_. They step inside _another_ cave, this time acceptable warm and hidden in another set of rocks, and Jongin is honestly ready to shed his clothes and jump inside a little inside pond that vapours nicely. 

Seems like Jotunheim is not only a long road that leads to nowhere, it’s also a place where there are many caves with little ponds.

Kyungsoo isn’t listening to him, rather than that he is rummaging through his bag with supplies. Jongin takes his chances and starts undressing, he takes of his coat and boots first. Then thick, woollen sweater he was wearing, piece of armour he left on just in case, a loose tunic and an undershirt. Then he takes off his pants – wonders if he should shed underwear, but it seems weird to bathe in it and he is not really ashamed of his stuff – and _then_ he removes the two pair of socks he was wearing.

He didn’t even notice how much he was wearing before he started to undress, it’s weird now, to think how swiftly he moved around in all this clothing and how cold he still was. And his feet are finally free.

He turns to see that Kyungsoo is still busy with his belongings so he gets closer to the pond and dips his toes first – it’s hot, not lukewarm as he expected – and he slowly levels himself down. He groans at the sensation of being warm all over and stretches his arms and legs. All of this makes him miss Asgard and its heat and suns even more.

He sits alone patiently for a while, rinses himself and enjoys the warm water, but then he grows bored and looks over his shoulder to check on Kyungsoo. The jotun is sitting now, leaning against the cave’s wall with his eyes closed – he looks peaceful but worn out, and is still covered in that damn gore. Jongin turns around once again takes a good look on the creature in front of him; he is still settled on saying that Kyungsoo is the most beautiful jotun he has ever seen, if not the most beautiful person. Even with his forehead dirty and hair uneven and greasy.

Jongin feels like he has some kind of awakening right now.

He sighs, “Why aren’t you coming in?” He asks, “The water is nice.”

Kyungsoo opens his eyes, “Maybe later,” he says, “I’m a little tired after today.”

“After fighting that thing?” He wonders, “It was a piece of cake.”

“I know that swinging with your hammer from left to right isn’t hard work, but casting spells actually is.”

Jongin snorts, “Mjolnir is actually a heavy thing.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and his head lulls a little as if he is going to fall asleep in a second, so Jongin adds, “You should really come here, the water will soothe you better than that cold stone.”

“I’m a frost giant,” he says absentmindedly, “Cold is my domain.”

“You are no giant,” Jongin points out by bringing Kyungsoo words, “Come on.”

Kyungsoo sighs and slowly stands up – as if he is doing all of it just to get Jongin off his back – and starts undoing his hair, “You just want to see me naked,” he says boldly.

Jongin blinks at Kyungsoo’s bluntness and thinks how glad he is that his cheeks are already heated up from the hot water, “I already told you that you are pretty.”

Kyungsoo snorts and starts undressing; he has much less on himself than Jongin – he shred off his cape and shoes earlier and now he is taking off a simple tunic without sleeves and loose pants. He doesn’t have any underwear on.

Jongin takes it as a cue to turn around and face water once again; he just feels that Kyungsoo presence is getting closer and that he is sliding inside the pond to settle next to him. He sits, takes a deep breath and dips underwater – most likely to rinse his hair and clean his face.

“You are all bark no bite,” Kyungsoo exhales deeply and scoots closer to Jongin, “You probably planned this bath and you have a whole scenario planned inside your head.”

“That’s not true,” he tries to argue, “We were covered in gore of that filthy thing, a bath was a basic need.”

“As if it was the first time you were covered in someone’s insides,” Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at him with his big, red eyes, “You’ve been eyeing me ever since I beat you down there.”

Jongin looks back and carefully lies his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh underwater. It’s cold, and surprisingly sturdy and muscular. “You _really_ are pretty,” he says for the nth time since meeting the jotun, “And you didn’t exactly beat me, you had some advantage in that duel.”

Kyungsoo snorts and makes a move to sit down on his lap, his arms resting on Jongin’s shoulders. He knows that jotuns have no problem with sharing their bodies and affection, but this seems a bit too much, “So, how did you imagine this?”

Jongin shudders and settles his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. “I just thought that you could look good spread under me, face flushed, eyes teary, begging me to fuck you good and long and hard all at once.”

Kyungsoo hums and plays with Jongin’s damp hair, “I thought you could lie down on your back and I could hold your wrist down and ride you – and you’d be the one staring at me, awestruck, begging me to do it _good and long and hard at once_.”

“It’s all fine be me,” he breathes and feels his cock harden.

“Good,” Kyungsoo wiggles his hips and secures his thighs around Jongin’s. Jongin already feels awestruck.

“Good,” Jongin repeats and slides his palms up and down Kyungsoo’s sides he takes the lead and kisses the jotun. It’s a gentle, quick kiss at first – Kyungsoo’s lips are soft and plush – that quickly turns into something more heated. Jongin moves one of his hands to spread Kyungsoo thighs even further and settles it on jotun’s dick and squeezes. Kyungsoo whines and grabs his wrist to guide him further and _oh_–

Jotuns indeed, have both cunt and cock.

Jongin stares shamelessly at Kyungsoo all the time they are fucking – face to face – and traces white lines that cover his body from head to toe. The part of his mind that isn’t busy admiring the jotun wonder to which house they belong.

“Is that why you agreed to guide me back to the village?” He asks once they manage to get out of the pond to settle themselves on Kyungsoo’s cape. His whole body is shaking and he thanks the Norns that the cave is warm enough not to freeze. “To fuck me during our travel?”

“Kyungsoo snorts, “I agreed because I took pity on you – you really looked lost – and because I really have some business to attend there.”

“What business?” He asks but doesn’t expect an answer. He stands up and dresses himself back into his undershirt and trousers; he doesn’t bother with socks since it’s probably the only time he will be able to wander without them and his heavy boots for the next few days. He takes some pride when he notices that this time it’s Kyungsoo who is staring.

“I have to take orders from villagers and buy a few things,” he sighs.

“You don’t like being in the village?” he asks another question and sits down next to Kyungsoo, “Is that because you are a runt?”

“Not really – runts aren’t as uncommon as you believe,’ he replies, “Jotuns like pretty things, you know, and they tend to _stare_.”

It takes him a minute to proceed the words, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They don’t speak about their coupling and Jongin finds himself antsy about that.

“Have you ever been to Midgard?” Kyungsoo asks while they leave the hot springs, as they step out Jongin is immediately hit with Jotunheim’s unforgiving cold.

“Many times,” he replies, “Humans need protection from gods more often than not.”

“Is it nice there?”

Jongin thinks – is it? Humans are puny and weak and tend to get themselves into petty arguments, but their realm is pretty and interesting, and they worship him with burning passion. “Yeah, it’s nice there,” he adds, “You want to visit?”

“I don’t know,” he replies, “I’ve heard stories – from during the war, mostly – and it seems like a really fascinating place.”

Jongin sees the gleam in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he speaks and wants to tell him that nothing is stopping him from visiting – except the fact that Jotnar are forbidden from leaving their frozen land. He puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s upper back in what he hopes is a comforting manner. Kyungsoo doesn’t pull away.

“You think you could show me how to stop depending on Mjolnir all the time?” Jongin asks once they are out on open fields of Jotunheim.

“Why would I do that?” Kyungsoo replies, no doubt dumbfounded, “Your whole family is keen with magic and we already wasted enough time on fighting the beast and bathing earlier.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” he says smoothly and high-fives himself when he sees that Kyungsoo is starting to look like a sour plum, “And you are the only one who noticed the problem, that’s why I’m asking,” he adds, “Or the only one who told me about it.”

“I don’t think there’s much to learn from others,” Kyungsoo hums, “It’s something you have to learn and control alone.”

“Then duel with me,” Jongin stops and looks around at open space, Kyungsoo stops too, and looks at him as if he was nuts, “What?”

“You getting yourself beaten is some sort of a perversion of yours?” Kyungsoo looks at him, “Seriously.”

He grins and graps Mjolnir’s handle, stepping away from Kyungsoo and putting the hammer down – encouraging him, “Don’t you want to do it once again?”

He flushes, not wanting his words to have this kind of double meaning – but what is done is done, and Kyungsoo seems like he got the meaning, “Fine,” he says and puts his bags down, “It’s the last time, though.”

“You can do better,” Kyungsoo shouts as he shields himself from lightning with his arm-made ice shield, “C’mon – these little bolts are supposed to hurt me?”

He screams – it’s been some time since he fought without a weapon – and strikes at Kyungsoo’s left. The jotun looks surprised but recovers himself fast enough to strike back and kick Jongin in the stomach. Bad move, considering he is still wearing his armour.

They dance around each other for the next few minutes before Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s leg and pushes him down to lie on the cold snow – well not cold for him but still. The jotun smirks and drags Jongin with himself.

Jongin supports himself on his arms and looks down at Kyungsoo – who is still smirking – and he lowers himself to kiss him. It’s just a little peck.

“So this is the hidden agenda?” Kyungsoo says as he lies relaxed under Jongin, “You really have a pain-induced perversion.”

Jongin makes a disagreeing sound in his throat, “I really wanted to try fighting without my weapon.”

“Did you?” Kyungsoo hums and slides his hands onto Jongin’s back; he lowers himself again to meet the jotun in another – this time deeper and slower – kiss. When they pull away from each other Jongin’s arms hurt and he is half-hard, amazing how he can maintain an erection in this cold.

After a heartbeat, Kyungsoo adds, “I’m not fucking out on the open snow, though.”

And it’s like this for the rest of their travel – stolen kisses here and there, soft touches and a little bit of fooling around. _It’s nice_.

After almost nine days of walking, they finally reach the village.

One of the guards at the gate nods at Kyungsoo and murmurs quietly, “It’s been some time, witch, since you came here to heal the ones in need – and you brought Asgard’s second prince with you.”

“Aye,” Kyungsoo nods back and since there’s at least three metres difference between them it looks absolutely ridiculous.

They allow them through the gate and Jongin immediately feels what Kyungsoo meant earlier – about the stares. He always attracted attention, and he liked it, but it feels as if the whole village is looking at him, judging him. They are no doubt wondering how he managed to befriend the local runt, who happens to be a witch, and drag him back to the village. Or maybe they wonder if it was the other way around.

One of the jotuns stops them and asks, “Did you kill it?” She probably notices Jongin’s confused expression and adds, “That dread wolf.”

Jongin bristles and mentally punches himself for forgetting about that damn animal; he quickly prepares a speech inside his head that explains how he killed it and left its body to rot, but then Kyungsoo pipes in between them and shows a single tooth to the jotun – the one he allowed himself to take as a trophy for killing the grand Beast of Jotunheim.

“Here,” he says, “It belonged to the beast.”

“I didn’t expect its tooth to be so big,” she replies, surprised, but accepts it from Kyungsoo’s lithe hands, “Thank you, Prince Jongin. We are truly grateful for your help.”

Jongin winces, “It wasn’t a problem,” he says and eyes Kyungsoo, “I really enjoyed it .”

The giantess looks at them with knowing stare and shrugs, “You must be tired – your room at the tavern is ready whenever you are.”

“Good,” he replies and then adds, “Thank you.”

She nods and turns around to leave them. Jongin stands awkwardly next to Kyungsoo and starts, “Why did you lie like that? I would’ve told her the truth.”

“You would lose in their eyes,” he looks around, “And it’s not like it’s a problem – the wolf will not bother them unless I tell him to.”

“Will you?”

“I don’t think so,” he smiles at Jongin and then repeats, “I don’t think so.”

They stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Jongin blurts, “You must be hungry,” he says, “Come, we can eat at the tavern.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo nods, “I’m just going to drop this heart at the market.”

Jongin licks his lips as he stares at his piece of meat and the cup of Jotunheim’s mead – one of the finest in all nine realms – and starts eating.

The meat is good, the meat is great; it’s not too dry or too raw and dipped in a sweet sauce – the mead is good, too, and warm. It’s been almost three weeks since he drank something tasty and warm. He stares at Kyungsoo, whose enthusiasm about eating is almost equally big to Jongin’s, and smiles.

“Come to my room,” Jongin says – the _for the last time_ kind of left out – when they both finish their food. Kyungsoo looks up at him, his expression somewhat telling the Asgardian prince that he expected this question, “I still have to give you your reward for bringing me here,” he adds.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “We were three days overdue – and it was supposed three days at _most _– I don’t want nor need your payment.”

“It was my fault though, mostly,” he replies awkwardly, “Come on, let me give you something in exchange for standing me for nine days straight.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo reluctantly agrees, “But after that, I’m out.”

They are not even fully inside the small, warm room before Jongin grabs Kyungsoo by the hips and starts kissing jotun’s neck. He hears Kyungsoo’s quiet murmur, “This is not the payment I expected.”

“You shall get your reward as I promised,” Jongin undoes Kyungsoo’s hair and noses at it – it’s soft and long and even though they travelled for a long time it still smells good. Kyungsoo smell’s good, like a fresh snow or something akin to that.

“I’m filthy,” Kyungsoo melts into his touch and whimpers.

“I don’t care,” Jongin replies and lick exposed part of Kyungsoo’s neck, following the house marks.

“You are filthy,” Kyungsoo says more sternly, but allows Jongin to explore.

“Do you care?” He pulls away and Kyungsoo turns to face him. Jongin finds himself bending low enough to kiss him properly; his hands are still holding Kyungsoo’s curvy hips.

He wastes no time and simply slips his tongue inside and explores, explores as if his life depended on it. Kyungsoo puts his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and squeezes, dragging him to the bed. Jongin goes willingly, pushing Kyungsoo down and hovering over him without breaking the kiss – he looks into jotun’s eyes and thinks, _this is how being bewitched must be_.

He pulls away, “Did you put a spell on me?”

“You wish,” Kyungsoo snorts and starts unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt, “There’s no such thing like a love or lust spell – potions exist, but no spell.”

Jongin hums into Kyungsoo’s neck, “Love or lust you say?”

Kyungsoo flushes and averts his gaze – Jongin noticed earlier that he does so only when something embarrassing happens, “Stop talking and get to the work.”

Jongin nods with all seriousness he can manage at the moment and _gets to the work_. He slides his unbuttoned shirt down and grabs ends of Kyungsoo’s tunic, dragging it over him. Then he moves to remove both of their pants. Kyungsoo opens his legs to allow him in between them and says, quietly, “You know, I know a spell that makes your clothes disappear.”

Jongin furrows his brows, “What?”

“It’s more like a trick,” He shrugs, “Like, a joke I pulled off often when I was younger.”

He tries not to give the jotun judgemental stare, “A pity you hadn’t mentioned it earlier, it would be useful.”

“I like the way you always struggle with your clothes,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “It’s funny, that even the mighty Lord of Thunder isn’t immune to Jotunheim’s harsh weather.”

“Absolutely amusing,” he deadpans and groans when Kyungsoo sticks his heel onto his back. He moves one of his hands that supported Kyungsoo’s leg to his cunt, “Fuck,” he breathes, “You are so wet for me.”

“For you,” Kyungsoo lazily smirks and squeezes Jongin’s neck, dragging him down for equally lazy kiss. _It’s nice._

They lie on the bed afterwards. Jongin stares, stares, stares into Kyungsoo’s ruby eyes and feels like something is crushing him from the inside. He puts his palm on Kyungsoo’s cheek and strokes it softly, “Come back with me,” he says, “To Asgard.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widens – it would look comical if the situation wasn’t so serious – and he opens his mouth, “Jongin–“

“This could be my payment for you,” he interrupts quickly, “I could take you with me to live in Asgard, safe and comfortable. You would be free to wander the Realm Eternal and all of the Nine Worlds.”

“Safe and comfortable?” Kyungsoo repeats, a little mockingly, “Asgard will never be safe and comfortable for a frost giant.”

“You are no giant.”

“I am blue and I have red eyes,” Kyungsoo replies, “That’s enough for them to call me a monster, an awful creature that hides under peachy Asgardian children’s beds and waits to eat them – don’t think I don’t know the stories.”

“You would be under my protection,” he scoots closer, “No one would dare to insult you.”

Kyungsoo grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away, “For how long?” He turns to the other side, his back facing Jongin, “I’d be safe, till you find a wife or another pretty trinket you can play with.”

He slides close enough that he is almost plastered to Kyungsoo’s back, puts his hand on jotun’s hip, “I don’t think about you as a pretty trinket, I–“

“You what?” Kyungsoo swats his hand away, “Love me?”

“I–“ Jongin begins, “No, I don’t love you. Maybe someday,” he continues, “But I felt something. I know it sounds foolish but every time I look at you it’s as if the Norns are speaking to me, telling me that you are the one.”

“Norns aren’t kind creatures,” Kyungsoo says and gets up from the bed, “You ask me to leave the only life I know, my duties and my people,” He turns and looks Jongin in the eye, “What if I leave everything for you and you change your mind? I will have nothing,” he moves frantically, presumably searching for his clothes, “_I will have nothing_.”

Jongin gets up as well, “I wouldn’t leave you without nothing,” he grabs Kyungsoo’s wrists to steady him, “And if you don’t want to come to Asgard,” he says softly, “Then I’ll come back to Jotunheim.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Kyungsoo whispers, “You can’t leave Asgard just like that,” he replies, “You have no future with a frost giant.”

“Who says I need one?” he says, “I love Asgard and Asgard loves me, but I’m not its heir, they won’t care with whom I am,” he continues, “I know you want to have a better life – I know you want to be wanted, needed somewhere. And I can give you that. I want to give you that – you have to give me a chance.”

Kyungsoo shivers – jotuns shiver? – and looks up at him with his big, ruby eyes, “I–“ he starts, “I will come with you to Asgard when you prove that you mean your words,” he shakes off Jongin’s hold on his wrists and delicately touches his cheeks, “You will visit me. With every passing of Jotunheim’s moon, you will visit me.”

He grins, “I will.”

Once he crosses Bifrost he takes a deep breath - he missed his home, his people, terribly - his parents and brother are waiting for him in the palace, Chanyeol and Sehun are probably there, too. But the only things he can truly think about are ruby eyes and cold hands.

Kyungsoo must've really bewitched him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos give me life:)


End file.
